G ʀ ᴇ ᴀ s ᴇ
by Zpye
Summary: Un verano Petunia y Flippy han pasado un romántico y maravilloso verano juntos, pero, cuando las vacaciones se acaban, sus caminos se separan. Inesperadamente, vuelven a verse en el instituto Happy Tree, pero la actitud de Flippy ya no es la misma: ya no es el chico encantador y atento que encandiló a Petunia; ahora es engreído e insensible.


**Bueno sé que me desaparecí como un mes, pero ya estoy aquí. El mes pasado se me fue volando, y sé que este escrito no está entre mis proyectos. Pero, no tengo la motivación para seguir con mis otros proyectos. No me gusta hacerlo a la fuerza, porque no me divierto y esto lo hago como una forma de des-estresarme, no es como forma de trabajo. Espero comprendan y esto es de una película. Sé que el Flippy x Flaky ya está muy usado, honestamente esa pareja ya me cansa, esto es un Petunia x Flippy. Pero bueno. No lo distraigo más y comencemos.  
>Atención: Fangirls de FxF eviten a las criticas. No las tomare en cuenta...<strong>

* * *

><p>Las olas de los mares se hacían presentes en playa donde una pareja se pasaba las noches de verano juntos. Caminando en la playa, nadando en el mar, tomándose fotos. Besos en atardecer, todo parecía perfecto. Disfrutando de su estadía de uno del otro como unos buenos amantes, pero las cosas tienen un fin.<p>

—Voy a volver a Canadá, tengo miedo de no volver verte—  
>—Tks, no digas eso— Al ver su semblante triste trato de animarla.<br>—Pero es cierto… he pasado el mejor verano de mi vida pero ahora tengo que irme. Es una pena—

Ella agacho su cabeza en pena, mientras él la tomaba del mentón, para lo que supuestamente sería un roce de labios, pero lo fue intensificando cada vez más y ella lo aparto con sus brazos.

—Flippy no lo estropees—Dijo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.  
>—No lo estoy estropeando, Petunia. Lo estoy mejorando— Se miraron a los ojos.<br>—Flippy esto es el fin…—  
>—Jaja, claro que no—Dijo con una sonrisa. —Es solo el principio—<p>

Las clases comenzaron en el instituto, Happy Tree. Como siempre los alumnos estaban muy felices para ver a sus compañeros. Mientras un grupo de amigos, se reunían.

— ¡Mira, mira que bellezas! —  
>— ¡Vaya curso que nos espera! ¡No me pierdo nada! —<br>— ¡Ah sí! ¡Oye dame mi sombrero! —

Nada más ni menos que Splendid, Shifty y Lifty los que jugaban por los pasillos de la jardinera, Lifty y Splendid jugando con el sombrero de Shifty. Pero Shifty fue rápido y pudo quitarle el sombrero a Splendid mientras lo aventaba en los arbustos.

—No sé por qué tanta al bulla por una boina— Dijo Splendid levándose de los arbustos  
>—Oye una chica linda me lo regalo—Dijo un poco sonrojado<br>—Déjame adivinar…— Lifty miro a Splendid y los asintieron.  
>— ¡Fue Flaky! — Los dos lo gritaron a pulmón mientras Shifty se sonrojaba notablemente.<br>— ¡Ya cállense! —  
>—Mira ahí está Splendon't— Dijo Lifty, mientras veían a Don't molestar a un estudiante, para ir con el inmediatamente.<br>— ¿Cómo estas viejo? —Todos se reunieron a su lado, mientras él se ponía los lentes negros arriba de su cabeza, haciendo para atrás su flequillo, dándole un aire de mafioso.  
>— ¿Dónde has pasado el verano? —<br>— ¿Qué eres mi madre? — Contesto Don't.  
>—Solo preguntaba— Dijo Lifty.<br>—He estado trabajando y ustedes no tienen idea de eso…—  
>— ¿Trabajando? — Pregunto con burla Shifty.<br>—Si idiota, de mozo. Cargando cajas en unos almacenes de un museo—  
>—Jaja patético— Dijo Splendid.<br>—Cállate, estoy ahorrando para un cuatro ruedas—  
>— ¡¿Compras un carro?! —Preguntaron Lifty y Shifty.<br>— ¿Te digo lo que hice yo? — Pregunto Splendid  
>—No—<br>— ¡Miren ahí está Fliqpy! ¡Fliqpy por aquí!—

Fliqpy estaba en la entrada de la escuela, con tres chicas a su alrededor. Sonrió para verlos y saco su cigarrillo de la boca. Inmediatamente fue donde estaban Shifty y Lifty. Una vez que engaño a Splendid con que le daría un golpe bajo se fue Don't.

—Oye… Has visto fruta, nueva por aquí—Pregunto ironico.  
>—Jaja son las mismas chavas con las que todos hemos ligado— Contesto de la misma manera.<br>—Oye, ¿qué has hecho este verano? —  
>—Lo he pasado en la playa— Con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara. —Ya se imaginaran—<br>—Sí, ya me lo imagino— Contesto Shifty seguido de su hermano.  
>—Se la pasa uno apartando a la chicas—<br>—Si tú te la pasas el verano atrapando moscas— Contesto Did.  
>—Sigues soñando—<br>—Oye, ¿y en playa qué tal te fue? — Pregunto Don't.  
>—Uhh, de miedo—<br>— ¿Sí? — Los ojos de Fliqpy pasaron a ser verdes.  
>—Conocí a una chava en el hotel—<br>— ¿Y te dejo mojar? —Pregunto Did. Splendon't y Shifty se miraron.  
>—Oh vamos, Did. ¿Tú solo piensas en eso? —<br>—Durante todo el día—Dijo mientras se ponía unos lentes rojos.

La campana sonó y todos se iban dirigiendo al interior del instituto, una peli-rosada acompañaba a su nueva amiga, en el primer día de clases. Quien estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Cómo estoy Giggles? — Pregunto la peli-azul.  
>—Bien muy guapa, Petunia—<br>—Estoy un poco nerviosa—  
>—Tienes un aspecto magnifico— Dijo Giggles mientras le arreglaba el pelo.<br>—Entonces este es el instituto. Happy Tree—  
>— ¡Sí! — Dijo totalmente alegre. —Te gustara—<br>—Bueno, me gustaba más mi antiguo instituto—  
>—No te preocupes estarás bien—<p>

De un auto rosa salieron tres chicas. Una peli-morada, pelirroja, y una peli-verde.

—Uy que asco— Dijo la peli-morada, mientras se acomodaba el cabello. —Aquí estamos otra vez— Dijo mientras caminaba con las otras dos.  
>— ¿C-Crees que en este-te cursos… N-Nos pongamos m-moradas?-<br>—Bueno ahora somos veteranas—Las tres rieron al mismo tiempo.  
>—N-Natty [Nutty] y-ya deja ese p-panque—<br>—Tiene razón Flaky deberías dejar eso ya—

Nutty tenía un panque en su mano, su cabello era algo corto incluso para sus dos coletas, tenía un cuerpo delgado a pesar comer tantos dulces.

—Animo chicas. Vamos por ellos—

Todos se estaban organizando, mientras Petunia estaba en orientación. Viendo su papeleo, no pudo evitar escuchar como la consejera preguntaba cuantos días faltaba para las vacaciones de navidad. Petunia le contesto 86 sin duda sería un curso largo. Todos entraron a clases menos un grupo de chicos que andaban en los pasillos.

—Este año ya me han expulsado varias veces—  
>—Te dije que fueras más cuidadoso cuando le robabas a esa chica—<br>—No te preocupes Lifty, la directora deseara no haberme conocido— Splendon't y Flippy estaban un poco más alejados.  
>—No digas Shifty, ¿y qué le vas a hacer? — Pregunto Did.<br>—Fácil, no voy a soportar sus estúpidos sermoneos, por más directora que sea—

Justo en ese momento la directora pasaba la directora lo cual Splendid noto paro a los demás para dejar a Shifty con la gran sorpresa.

— Shifty…—  
>—Señorita Directora…— Shifty estaba más que blanco.<br>— ¿No tendrías que estar ya en clases—  
>—Ah, bueno estaba paseando un poco—<br>—Y charlando más de la cuenta, ¿verdad? —  
>—Si señorita—<br>—Bueno esta no es la manera de empezar el curso. Señor Shifty— La directo se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero…  
>—Vieja pendeja…— Menciono por lo bajo tapando su mirada con su sombrero.<br>— Tal vez si te quedaras después de clases un pardee tardes paseando y charlando te entonarías—  
>—Posiblemente señorita— Dijo con una gran sonrisa.<br>— ¿Piensas quedarte aquí todo el día?—  
>—Si señorita… Bueno quiero decir si pero no…— No puedo seguir porque interrumpido.<br>— ¿En qué quedamos; Si o no? —  
>—No señorita—<br>—Entonces vete a clases— Finalizo para retirarse.  
>—Si señorita— Volvió a repetir lo que dijo cuando Flippy se le acercó.<br>—Pudimos ver que no deseara haberte conocido Shifty; Le has cantando las 40— Después de esos amigos se burlaron de el.  
>—Si señorita…— Dijo Did<br>—No señorita…— Y luego Lifty. Justo cuando subian las escaleras encontraron a Sniffles.  
>—Hola Flippy— Luego, luego ellos se burlaron de el.<br>—Mira ese moño—  
>—Y esos lentes—<br>Unas pequeñas bromas y listo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí final del Fic x'D No se cuantos capítulos. Porque también es un musical en todo caso la película es Grease :33 Adioooos y perdón por la tardanza. Tal vez en fb haga una firma con mi nombre de usuario para comunicarles más fácil sobre mis fics pero ya no se cuando actualice.<strong>


End file.
